Never Have I Ever
' Never Have I Ever (#479)|next=yes|nextvideo= Boogeyman (1) (#480)}} Never Have I Ever was the twenty-third installment in the channel's Away from Keyboard series. This video marked Dani's first appearance on the channel. It had the girls play Never Have I Ever, a party game where players are told a scenario and they must reveal whether or not they have been in that scenario. This video was uploaded on December 25th, 2015 and was the 479th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Andrea and Dani participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Andrea introducing Dani to the channel and also introducing the game they are going to play. Andrea explains that for every Never Have I Ever that they have done, they will take a drink. Dani notices that the carton have roosters on them and is not surprised by it, as Andrea also explains that they will also strip for every Never Have I Ever they have done, Dani saying that it is one too many things. Afterwards, the two take their first sip for fun, Andrea being too busy sniffing the drink to start drinking. They later begin the game and read the first question, which asks if they have seen one of their co-workers naked, the two awkwardly staying silent for a while. Dani then takes a small sip, Andrea celebrating, while Dani takes a shirt off. Andrea then notices that Dani only took a small sip and asks why she drank so little, Dani saying that she wanted to make it last, as she takes a bigger gulp of the drink. Dani calls the carton a bottle, with Andrea correcting her and taking a sip of her drink for fun, which Dani confuses. The girls then get their next question, which asked if they have graffiti-ed, Andrea immediately frowning at the question. Dani says she hasn't, as Andrea drinks and takes one layer of clothing off, which Dani cares more about. The girls read their next question, asking if they have given someone a drug without them knowing, which both say they are not guilty of. Later, the girls get their next question which asks if they have removed their pubic hair, Dani saying who hasn't and that it's not worth a layer of clothing, as the two take a drink and take of a piece of clothing. The next question asks if they have brought a random person home and had sex with them in their roommate's bed. Andrea admits defeat and grabs her drink, as does Dani, which Andrea notes that they were once roommates. Andrea then says that it's okay and that she has forgiven Dani, as the two drink and strip. Afterwards, they get to the next question which asks if they have started a serious fire. Dani comments that she knows Andrea has to take a drink and recalls a time when Andrea allegedly lit a can on fire, which proceeded to set the bushes on fire, Dani not knowing until the neighbors knocked on their door. Andrea then rejects this claim and says that it was the neighbor's kids and they blamed it on them. Afterwards, Andrea takes a drink and a layer of clothing off, as they read the next question. The question asks of they have ever kissed someone of the same sex, Dani asking if they should just drink, Andrea saying that they should just kiss. The two then kiss, take a drink, and take a layer of clothing off. The next question asks if they have not been able to piece together the night before, Dani saying that they both have to drink and recalls a time when they were really drunk, having drunk six four lokos - three apiece, with the night ending with Dani having to save Andrea from a fountain that she swore had sea monsters in them Andrea seemed ashamed by the story, as Dani explains that she had to get into the fountain to get Andrea off of it, telling the viewers to never drink four loko. After drinking and stripping, they read the next question which asks if they have caused someone to get stitches. They both know that they have, with the two wanting the other to tell their story first. Andrea tells her story first, recalling that she was kissing a guy, very drunkenly, with one thing leading to another and she just headbutted him in the face. Dani isn't sure if she should tell her story, afraid that it might make her look like a crazy person, Andrea telling her that she should. Dani says that she once cut someone's arm with a razor blade because they were very rude to her and that they deserved it. The girls then take a drink and strip, which Dani says she forgot about. Andrea takes off a laced bra, which confuses Dani, since it appears she took nothing off. They later read the next question, which asks if they have ever been drunk off two or fewer drinks. The two then take a drink, Dani saying that in their defense, they were all alcohol. Andrea explains that they were at a bar, after working double and having not slept or eaten much, and the bartender served her a long island. After a single long island, she began macking on Dani, who she notes was blonde at the time. Dani also adds that she convinced the men in the bar that Andrea could hold so much alcohol that they spotted them free drinks. They then reveal that Andrea was a heavy drinker at the time and show their height difference, Dani saying that she didn't drink much and was usually the driver. The girls then take a drink and take a layer of clothing off, the two ending up in their bras. They later read the next question, which asks if they have ever been whipped, Andrea saying that she has whipped but is sure she has not been whipped. Dani then says that she's pretty she has whipped Andrea, to which Andrea does remember her getting whipped by Dani. Andrea is upset that Dani remembers the incident, explaining that she used to live in a small house and Dani found her whips, so she chased Andrea around the house with the whips. The two then take a drink and remove their bra, leaving a second bra underneath. The two then close the video by recalling another story about a plot to steal chicken from a yard, which Andrea decides not to finish, not wanting to get in trouble for stealing chickens, Dani clarifying that they didn't actually steal the chickens. Trivia *Despite being labeled as "Part 1", no other Never Have I Ever video has been uploaded on the channel. The game has been played several times on the livestreams, however. *This video marks the most recent video, and the first since the Bean Boozled Challenge, that a new member made their first appearance on the channel rather than the livestream. *This video is one of the few videos to only contain one current member. External Links Category:Away from Keyboard Category:Andrea Category:Dani Category:2015